


complicated

by Valpoet



Series: Survival of Mitzi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpoet/pseuds/Valpoet
Summary: Mitzi's sexy, smart, brilliant. As far as she's concerned, she's got a good grip on her life. Sometimes, though, things are a bit more complicated than they appear.





	complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece in the Survival of Mitzi series. Not as hard hitting as the last one and I'm proud of it.

_Complicated_.

There’s no other word for her to use to describe it.

Just

_Complicated_

The light of the computer monitor is blue. White words scroll up quickly up the screen. Her fingers move.

Fast.

Easily.

She’s done this a hundred thousand times over. Minute differences mean nothing anymore. Something beautiful once, now lost its luster.

Its purpose.

_Complicated._

Words on the tip of her tongue bit back. Tears hidden in her heart, scarred over. Secrets in her lungs, losing meaning.

The blue light flickers. Glass catches the corner of her eye. Teeth clench; she’s lost her place.

Time to start over.

_Complicated._

Mitzi doesn’t make the same mistake twice. She doesn’t put her neck out on the line. She likes living. Breathing. All that jazz.

So

Then what

The

Hell

Is she doing?

“ _Its complicated’”_

“ _If there’s anyone who can get me those codes, it’s you.”_

“ _If I make one slip and I’m detected, I’m the one who does. Not you.”_

“ _It’s not just us at stake here. I wouldn’t ask if I thought you’d get caught.”_

“ _This is complicated stuff, Alec.”_

_Breath against her neck. Fingers against her breast. Steady rhythm._

“ _I thought you liked a challenge.”_

Mitzi doesn’t risk her life. She sees the bigger picture here, sure, but is also aware of the consequences of failure. She wants to live.

But life alone now means nothing. What has he done to her? These feelings are abnormal. Corrosive. They hurt.

She’s a queen. Queen of the Web. The true Cyber Widow. He knows it. She knows it. One thing neither of them lack is confidence in her abilities.

She’s damn good at what she does.

Even so, hacking into government archives for nuclear weaponry is not something she’d ever imagined she’d be doing. It’s not her style. But, he needs it.

She doesn’t know why, but he’d asked. Thus, she would deliver.

Last key pushed. Clack clacking ceases. All reveals itself to her, as it always does because she’s fucking good.

Mitzi grins, eyes gleaming.

“Complicated my thick ass.”

The job itself wasn’t the hard part. The hard part is figuring out why she let’s him talk her into this shit. Why he can swing her emotions the way he does.

Mitzi knows from experience that all it takes is a single loose brick for a wall to crumble and a man to take advantage of what he sees beyond its border. Still, she loosens her bricks for him anyways.

But, in the end, she knows the truth. And she knows he knows.

And not a damn word is said about it.

Because this shit is fucking complicated.

 

 


End file.
